


Christmas Eve

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, zoo date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The laughs of the children surrounding them are almost as loud as the cries of the animals. Yamaguchi doesn't mind. Tsukishima absolutely despises it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu/gifts).



> I'm not good at titles okay. Also this was supposed to be a Christmas fic but it's late? Whoops?? It was a gift for a friend anyway and she got the *~original~* paper version in time so it's cool  
> happy late Christmas????

The laughs of the children surrounding them are almost as loud as the cries of the animals. Yamaguchi doesn't mind. Tsukishima absolutely despises it.

To be fair, it was to be expected when deciding to go to the zoo for a Christmas Eve date. He was just hoping it would be too cold for most kids.

«Have you seen the polar bears, Tsukki??» But the look in Yamaguchi's eyes makes it worth it, so he hides a frown and deals with it.

«We've walked past them three times. I think I did.» The shorter laughs, noticing how the corners of his lips turn upwards slightly while talking.

«Sorry, Tsukki. Where should we go next?» He looks at him curiously, watching him take out a map and examine it for a few seconds. His eyes widen for a moment before he closes it and puts it away. Smiling, he grabs his hand and starts walking without a word.

 

So much noise. He should've thought about it harder. It almost makes him want to leave.

«It's looking this way, look!» Almost.

«You know, you can feed them.» The way he lights up at those words is almost unbearable for his heart. He watches him scurry off quickly to get food, before running back with his hands full to then approach catiously one of the animals.

Looking at Yamaguchi's smile as he feeds a reindeer bigger than him, he's happy.

 

«No.»

«Come on, Tsukki! It'll be so much fun.»

«Not doing it.»

«Pretty please?»

«No way.»

 

How did it happen? How did he convince him? He's pretty sure he was refusing but there he is, fake white beard and Santa hat, being dragged onto a sleigh by a very excited Yamaguchi, an elf hat on top of his head, to be photographed.

There's no way he's going to smile. He'll have to be happy without it.

Yamaguchi is going to have to do all the chores for at least a week to be forgiven.

 

«Sorry, Tsukki. It was fun though, wasn't it?» The blonde just grunts in response, walking slowly through the deserted street. Yamaguchi tentatively reaches for his hand, and can't help but feel relief when he holds it tight.

«Let's pass through the park.»

 

«Tsukki, it's getting late and cold... Not like I dislike being here with you, but why are we here?» Kei silently looks at his watch, before sighing and looking away.

«I just... I wanted to...» He struggles with words, trying to give form to his thoughts, but something wet falling on his nose shuts him up. He looks up, followed by a confused Yamaguchi, and he hears him gasp.

Small white snowflakes are slowly starting to fall, looking frail in the darkness of the night.

Shooting a glance at Yamaguchi's sparkling eyes, he quickly looks at his watch again, before taking a step towards him and bringing a hand to his face, gently making him turn towards him.

«You're the best gift I could ask for. Merry Christmas, Tadashi.» With a soft smile, he leans in and kisses him.

 

Cuddling on the couch next to the fireplace, hot chocolate in hand, all Yamaguchi can think about is that none of these things give as much warmth as Tsukishima's love does.


End file.
